


Day 13: Ash

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: What happens when an inevitability is only a wish?





	Day 13: Ash

**Author's Note:**

> This is tooth-rotting fluff to apologize for yesterday.

Logan stared into the crackling fire, smiling a little as he heard his boyfriend humming to himself. 

“Oh!”

Patton’s sudden exclamation made Logan jump, and he turned to see him holding up a small packet triumphantly. 

“What is that, starlight?”

His boyfriend blushed at the term of endearment and came to sit on the log next to Logan. 

“Roman got these for us from a fortune teller! They’re wish cards!”

Logan tried not to roll his eyes, instead choosing to humor Patton. “Wish cards? How are they supposed to work?”

“Well, you write a wish down on the card, and then throw it in the fire! If the card is all burnt up by the time the fire is out, that means your wish is going to come true!” Patton’s eyes were glittering with excitement, and Logan couldn’t help but remember that Patton’s childish enthusiasm was one of the reasons he loved him.

Logan took one of the cards gently from Patton and fished around in his pocket for a pen. “Only one wish, starlight?”

“Yup! Too bad, I could use two right now!”

Logan hummed an acknowledgement. He didn’t believe in wishes, but, this once, it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

~~

Patton was so, so nervous. This camping trip had been his idea, because he thought it would be romantic! And, well, it _was_ romantic, because Logan’s love language was quality time. Also there were stars. This far out of the city, there was barely any light pollution! 

Logan hated light pollution, and so therefore Patton hated light pollution. 

He refused to like wasps just because Logan did, though, that was too far a stretch. 

There were stars, there was Logan, the fire was warm, and Patton had written a wish.

‘Please, please let Logan say yes when I ask him.’

He didn’t think Logan would say no… The two of them had discussed the idea of marriage before. Patton just wasn’t sure if Logan was ready. He wasn’t entirely sure _he_ was ready, but wouldn’t it be fun to call Logan his fiancé instead of boyfriend?

Logan wouldn’t tell him what he had written, no more than Patton would tell. Fair is fair, he supposed, but oh, he was so curious!

“C’mon, Loooooo! You love me!”

“Correct. However, as I told you before, it is common knowledge that a wish spoken aloud before it comes to fruition ensures that the wish will not come true. As such, I shall not be telling  
you what I wrote.” 

Patton pouted, but was soon distracted by the dying embers. 

“Lo! Both the cards are all burnt up!” 

“I would assume so, Patton, as paper burns quite easily when introduced to flames as hot as our campfire.”

Patton kissed his cheek happily. Hopefully the wish cards worked, and Logan would say yes!

~~

They curled up on and under blankets in order to watch the night sky for a time before they went to bed. 

“Lo! A shooting star!” Please, please, Patton begged the universe, I need the courage to actually ask him!

“Did you make a wish?”

“Of course I did, Lo! I never pass up a chance for good luck!”

Logan shifted beside him and made a tiny noise that Patton had grown to associate with embarrassment. 

“Lo? What’s wrong?”

“It… Ahem, it seems… That- that the wish cards- the wish cards may have had a function after all.”

Patton sat up to look at his boyfriend, who sat up with him but didn’t make eye contact. 

“Why do you say that, Lo?”

Logan reached up to adjust his glasses, a move that had Patton squealing internally because it was so cute. 

“My- my wish was that you would… That you would get your second wish.”

Patton’s jaw dropped open, and he stared at Logan in the darkness. He had never, ever, _ever_ been so in love or so ready to make the next step in a relationship.

“Logan, will you marry me?”

Logan spluttered and coughed, obviously caught off guard by the question, but Patton was willing to wait as long as he needed to collect himself. 

“I- Of course, Patton!” 

“The ring is in the tent, sorry. I didn’t think I’d get around to asking until tomorrow.” Patton had quieted as he spoke, a little shy despite the fact that he was with his fiancé. Fiancé! 

“No need to apologize, Patton. Your method of asking was extremely,” Logan seemed to search for a word to finish his sentence “valid?”

“Close enough, honey.”

~~

Ash was the only thing remaining in the fire pit. Why wouldn’t it be, when both wishes were truly inevitabilities?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
